It's Not Okay
by Itstawnie
Summary: Sakura is the head of the hospital and top medic ninja in all of the nations surpassing her own teacher, Naruto is in training to become Hokage but what happens when Sakura is called off of her 9 month mission 4 months early to find out the one and only Sasuke Uchiha has returned, for good. Will her feelings come back or will she forget all about the old team seven.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A sigh was heard in the crisp air as a thud echoed through the forest. A pair of pall fingers touched in search of a pulse of the man she had just killed.

"Are you hurt Shikamaru?" The woman asked as she stood from her crouched stance.

"No, what happened to the rule of never using our true names, Sakura?" Shikmaru smirked as he placed his mask back on.

"I wont tell if you don't." Sakura winked and placed her mask over her face and turned to face him. "But we have to hurry, Tsunade hates waiting." Shikamaru just nodded and followed suit of his currently brunette partner.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?" A small sake cup was slammed against the desk and a boy adjusted himself in his seat uncomfortably.

"Sakura is never late, something must have caught her up." He scratched his head as the blonde woman in front of him poured more of the clear liquid into her new cup.

"Naruto is right, besides you shouldn't be drinking you know Sakura hates when you drink." A blacked haired woman said as her hand was smacked away from the white bottle.

"Who the hell cares, I deserve it, she is five hours late! She knows not to keep me wai-" Before she could finish the door to her office slid open revealing an Anbu.

"It's not nice to talk about people when they aren't around." The anbu pulled the beautifully painted mask off, showing her face to the four people who were facing her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto jumped from his seat, taking Sakura into his embrace.

"Naruto. You're choking…me.." Sakura breathed.

"Sorry." Naruto let go, giving her the head to toe check, he noticed the dark brown hair. "Where is the pink?" He thumbed lock in his hands.

"Oh!" She jumped a little and took a step back. Signing a quick couple of hand signs her hair began to turn to its original bubble gum pink and Naruto pulled his cheesy grin.

"Oi, enough of the reunion we have been waiting long enough." Tsunade commented as she took another swallow of sake.

"Sorry Shishu we were ambushed at the border, by some rouge from various villages." Sakura took a light bow before taking a seat between Naruto and her old sensei.

"I will have it addressed." Tsunade threaded her fingers together and rested her chin as she stared at her student. Sakura raked a hand through her hair as if to fill the awkward silence. "I called you both here, considering this matter will affect you guys the most as it has to do with the original Team Seven." Both Sakura and Naruto sat straighter in their seat. Tsunade sighed and continued, dwelling in the silence as she rolled through the ways to approach this safely.

"Well get on with it Granny!" Naruto threw his hands in the air, he never was on who mastered patience.

"It's about Uchiha, Sasuke." As if on que a figure appeared on the window pane. "He is back." Sakura's entire body tensed as Naruto shot up from his seat knocking it back. Facing the figure now stepping down from the window his hands formed fists and Sakura watched as she kept her glare on her teacher.

"Sasuke, when the hell did you get here!?" Naruto's attention quickly returned to the Hokage as she began to speak.

"The months, no one knows except you two now, outside of those who helped with the interrogation."

"Why is he here?" Sakura spoke softly but with out a shake in her voice.

"To be apart of this village once again." Tsunade studied her student for a moment, waiting for a dramatic reaction, but she got nothing but a nod and a slight glare so she decided to continue. "As far as we know he isn't a threat but he isn't with out punishment." Tsunade looked at Sasuke, leaning against the wall in a corner showing no interest in the subject at hand. "He will be stripped of his title as ninja, in order to reclaim it he will go through his own program of missions, tests, and traning until we see fit. He will also be under 24/7 watch of anbu and may not leave beyond the village gates for at least two months. After that he will be on probation for one year, which requires a weekly check in and searching of his home and any property he holds."

"The really got you on locked down Teme!" Naruto laughed as he approached his scowling old teammate.

"Is that all?" Sakura looked from her hands to Tsunade. Tsunade squinted and nodded. Rising from her seat she turned to look at Sasuke. Taking in the all black outfil that fit him perfectly as it showed of his muscles, in a way that could still make her melt. She took a deep breath as she continued her way up to his face. Her breath caught in her chest as her eyes feel on his face. Jawline perfectly carved, his lips a light pink, his raven hair covered his eyes until she spoke his name in the most cold tone, then emerald and onyx clashed.

"Uchiha, welcome back to Konoha." She then turned on her heels giving her mentor a stare from hell. "I will be now heading home, summary of the mission will be turned in by noon by Shikamaru." Sakura walked closer to the womans desk slowly wrapping her fingers around the sake bottle. "AS for me I will return to the hospital after tomorrow to resume my spot as head of the hospital and as for you, I told you to stop drinking, especially around me." With one swift move Sakura chucked the bottle at the wall. Without another word Sakura left the office with a small glance at Naruto.

"Sakura-chan took that well." Naruto said with an awkward chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"CHEERS!" Everyone yelled as they raised their shot glasses in the air. Tossing their shots back the room filled with hisses and sighs as everyone felt the burn hit the back of their throat.

"I told you he wouldn't be here." Ino lightly slurred as she took a seat next to Sakura. She nodded as she took a big swig of her ale. Suddenly the room filled with silence and everyone turned their attention to the cause. Sakura froze and Ino shifted uncomfortably. "Guess I spoke too soon." She whispered.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted and walked up ignoring the silence. Seeing Naruto interact with the man gave everyone the green light to relax and continue on their games and conversations or was it the alcohol.

"I need another drink." Sakura got up and walked over to the bar. Waving the main guy down. "I need the strongest thing you have." Sakura asked with a slight shake in her voice.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said from behind her, She slowly turned around and place a fake smile on her face. "Are you going to say hi?" If it wasn't Naruto, HER BEST FRIEND, she wouldn't hesitant on saying no and walk away, but it was Naruto and she couldn't say no.

"Uchiha." Sakura looked at him quickly and then took a sip of her drink.

"Hn." He just grunted and kept his eyes on the pink haired girl. Admiring the way her black dressed hugged her curves, the way her bare legs seemed to go on forever especially with the heels she was wearing. In the most simplest of ways she looked absolutely breath taking.

"Well I haven't said hi to everyone yet." Sakura grabbed her cup and walked away and Sasuke couldn't help but stare at how lightly she walked away.

"You are in for a hard time with her." Naruto laughed as he looked at Sasuke stare at Sakura. "Dude why are you staring so hard?" Naruto punched him in the arm earning a grunt from Sasuke.

"Im not." Sasuke turned around and ordered himself a water.

"You aren't drinking?" Naruto looked at him as if he were a ghost.

"I don't drink in large crowds." He stated as if it were obvious.

"Well tonight you are, just for tonight as being welcomed into Konoha." Naruto nodded at the bartender and threw up two fingers.

"It's not a welcome Naruto." He took the drink reluctantly.

"Relax." Naruto laughed and walked away from the bar to meet up with the rest of the group.

An hour past and Ino was feeling the drinks as she slurred but the group kept the celebration going. Even Sakura loosened up a little. Sakura sat in one of the back booths and sipped on her new drink that Ino had ordered her.

"I told you it was good." Ino smiled as she sat in Kiba's lap.

"I'm just not into girly drinks." Sakura smiled. She felt good, she wasn't drunk but she was at that point where everything is a little brighter and a little lighter. Ino's smile turned straight lined as the all to famous Uchiha sat down next to Sakura.

"Look who it is! Its Uchiha Sasuke!" Ino pointed and shouted. Placing an elbow on the table she looked at him with a glare. "Why did you come back?" She slurred.

"Ino. Stop you are drunk." Sakura looked at Kiba and he just nodded.

"Lets go and talk to Hinata and Naruto." Pulling Ino out of the booth she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Might be a good idea to take her home." Sakura smiled and Kiba agreed.

"Hn." Sasuke flicked his glass and Sakura looked at him.

"She had a good question though." She looked at the way he studied his drink.

"Well it wasn't for you if that's what you were hoping for." Sasuke stated dryly and she looked at him with complete awe.

"Excuse me." Sakura said loud enough that people could hear.

"I didn't come back for you Sakura." Sasuke looked at her with a plain glance. Standing up she looked at him before she walked away, gaining the entire rooms attention.

"I didn't expect or hint that you came back for me. I don't know where the hell you got that assumption from, Im not that little fan girl anymore." Sasuke stood up as Sakura turned her back to him.

"Whatever you say Sakura." Before he knew it Sakura was in his face with a Kunai to his neck.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he got up to them.

"Do you know how HARD me and Naruto tried to bring you back!? How HARD Naruto trained just to be shattered because of you. Its one thing to hurt me but to hurt this village and the only guy who is STILL standing by your side that is selfish and absolutely disgusting." Sakura backed off and looked at him with pure hate that it even shocked Sasuke. "You are not the man I was in love with, you are nothing but a traitor." Sasuke's eyes widened ever slightly at her words. "Im going home." Sakura turned and walked away.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out to her but she didn't look back. Looking at Sasuke who was still staring at the way Sakura left. "Sasuke you don't understand the pain you just caused." Naruto shook his head as Sasuke looked at him.

* * *

**Okay so i think this chapter went a little slow i had a huge writers block thanks to a review of someone who isn't even worth naming, bringing me down. I understand the this pairing of Sakura and Sasuke isn't a likely pairing now but its still something to root for so those who aren't into this pairing STOP READING seriously to just disrespect someone because they are doing what they are passionate about is down right disgusting and i would hate to be you. **

**Other then that i appreciate all the love this story got over night. and i promise to make Sasuke work for it and it wont be all rainbows and butterflies. But review and tell me what you would like to see, to have changed, and what you think. I know its short they will progressively get longer.  
**

**I do have another story going also. CHECK IT OUT! I will be working on that tomorrow hopefully!**

**-T**


End file.
